<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishing You Were Mine by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607271">Wishing You Were Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [125]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Older! Noctis, lil bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, noctis/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [125]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishing You Were Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna die wishing you were mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(E/c) eyes went wide at the prince’s words, your jaw going slack. Noct stalked towards you, caging you against the wall of the caravan. He buried his nose in the crook of your neck, your fingers coming up to grasp at his biceps as your head listed away from the man, giving him even more access to your neck. Noct pressed fevered kisses to your skin, each stroke of his tongue against you unravelling you further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strangled noise that fell from your lips when he bit down caused the king to step back, his own eyes wide at the reaction he had drawn from you. But the surprised expression lasted for only a second before his lips curled upwards smugly. With renewed fervor, Noct attacked your neck, teeth grazing your pulse point as his mouth travelled to your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noct's lips slowed, placing a gentle kiss below your ear as his arms encircled you. He held you tightly to his chest, chin resting on your shoulder. Taking in a deep breath, he released a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that I am -- all that I could have been -- is yours, my queen,” he whispered. His breath fanned across your shoulder, sending a chill racing down your back. “With everything I have, I love you. I love you..." Noct's arms tightened around you. "I just ... I wish, we could have more time."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>